Shopping for Mavin
by Flynt Coal
Summary: (Mavin!) Michael wants to innocently go grocery shopping and Gavin insists on coming and messing around stupidly. Rated T for swearing. Enjoy.


Michael stood in the doorway of his house, glaring daggers at the man planted right in his doorway. He kicked him playfully; enough force to bother him, but not enough to sting.

"I'm serious, Gav, this is your last warning." Mihael lied. If Gavin was so persistent that he remained planted there for days to come, there'd still be no way he'd give him much more than a "warning." The floored brit pouted, and stiffly held his place in the doorframe, revealing no signs of giving in.

"Gavvy, I'm glad you came over and all, but I've got shit to do now. So get the fuck out, m'boy."

"But Miiiiiichooooool...I want to staaaaaay..." Whined the reply. Michael sighed, and shoved him sharply without warning. This time Gavin budged, and fell through the frame. Michael took the opportunity to shut the door.

God, Gavin. Finally. Farewell, assho- HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?" In a flash, Gavin was back inside. Gavin considered leaving like a cat took to being thrown into a pool. MIchael admitted he promised the brit a longer stay and now he had no means of returning home besides walking, but that wasn't a problem, right? Well, apparently it was.

"C'mon..I bet you're just trying to get away from me, you lil' git." Gavin groaned. Michael looked hurt from the statement.

"You know that not true, you prick. I'd love to spend more time hanging out with my very own boi.." Michael insisted. Gavin grumbled, but hesitantly turned to the frustrated man. It wasn't as if he didn't have his own life, and it certainly didn't exist just for Gavin's sake. Still, curiosity welled up in him.

"Where you goin' anyways?"

"Y'know, get groceries and shit."

"Can I come?"

The question took Michael off guard. There was absolutely no reason why he needed to come, or why he could say no, either.

Now Gavin was getting hyped over the idea. "Yeah! I can help you find shizz, and carry it all for you! It'll be like an adventure!"

"You're about to go on the most boring adventure you've ever been on." Michael cringed, wishing he chose a different wording, as it implied that he was okay with the trip.

"No it wooon't."

"There is no way in fucking hell that I'm in with this. This is so stupid."

A half an hour later, Michael wondered why in fucking hell was he in with this, as he gingerly shoved the cart around with a jolly brit behind him, springing into the store as if he'd never been in it himself. He stared wide-eyed like he had entered a candy shop. He seemed to jolt around too, like he had _eaten _a candy shop. Michael, with the bare minimum of tolerance, simply moved on without waiting, and stacked various produce on the cart. The sound of his name was audible behind him. With already defeated patience, Michael spun around.

The stupid prick had piled four packs of macaroni onto a box of blackberries, and was shouting something about the Tower of Pimps. Michael allowed himself to wear the small grin he tried to hide. He watched as the tower fell as Gavin was posing by it, and Gavin plunged to the floor to catch the blackberries. Michael admitted the whole scene was adorable, and took in the feeling before kneeling down and collecting the food items off the floor.

"How old are you, you baby?" Gavin gave an obviously fake scowl and placed the food back on the shelves.

A few aisles in, Gavin was clearly getting restless. He threw a bag of marshmallows at Michael, hitting his back with a soft _fumph _before hitting the ground. Michael tried to ignore the usual antics of Gavin, until he took Gavin by surprise by snatching the bag in midair with impressive reflexes, then launching the bag back, with little more effort, but a lot more surprise. Clearly not pleased with the retaliation, the man who might as well have been five years old trotted off to find a new source of entertainment.

Struggling to get some normal shopping done, Michael wandered off to select a carton of milk, only to return to a cart practically overflowing with sausages, and a smirking Gavin rocking on his heels.

"You are such a silly sausage..." Gav snickered while Michael unloaded the unnecessary meat. Judging by how he was acting, Michael was shocked he was even potty-trained. He was only pretending to be disgruntled by it all, evident in his attempts to hide his smile. As he lifted a case of ground beef, Gavin looked at it in despair.

"I can see Free Edgar 2013 failed."

Both men couldn't help but burst into laughter, which probably looked like they were insane, chuckling away at a couple pounds of beef.

A while after, after convincing Michael to get a cake to piss off Ray, grabbing bread (that Michael planned to soak and shove in that little ass's face if he would refuse to leave again) and bulking up on Redbull for a long night of gaming with Team ND, the pair arrived at the checkout, where Gavin decided on seeing how much he could creep the checkout lady out.

To be optimistic about it, he did a damn good job.

The following events went as normal, as Gavin seemed to be more interested in irritating Michael in childish manners in public rather than when they were alone. How convenient.

When the brit wasn't saying anything while in the car, Michael asked what's up.

"Are you angry at me for fooling around like a mong, Michool?"

Michael realized he had acted pissed at Gav the entire time. Apparently his clear amusement and joy wasn't as painfully obvious as he had hoped. Reaching a red light, he lay a gentle kiss on Gavin's forehead, and turned back to the road as if nothing had happened. Gavin didn't look so indifferent. Bewilderment filled the eyes that stared at Michael, as if what he had done was something shocking. But it answered the question, without a doubt.

Michael later waved goodbye to Gav, who boarded the car that Geoff waited impatiently in, eager to make jokes about Michael and Gavin boning each other. After the vehicle disappeared around the corner, Michael ran back inside to his calendar, and planned when his next trip to the grocer was, making sure it "coincidentally" intersected with a day Gavin was to come over. Michael sat back and sighed. If only all the daily routine could be made fun with a little Gavin in them.


End file.
